(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the method and the device for digitizing image data supplied from an image pick-up device or the like and for recording the same in a predetermined recording media.
(2) Description of the Related Art
An image recording/reproducing device picks up an image of a moving object through a CCD or the like to obtain a dynamic image data consisting of a plurality of frames. The image recording/reroducing device converts the dynamic image data consisting of a plurality of frames from an analog signal to a digital signal to record the same on a storage device such as a magnetic disk device or an optical disk device.
An access speed to a recording media in a storage device has been drastically increased in recent years, which allows an access to the recording media in synchronism with the imaging.
However, the magnetic disk device or the optical disk device currently available offers a high access speed but a shipping may be caused to interrupt the recording processing. Accordingly, the storage device may be hindered to record the frame data into the recording media that are supplied during interruption of processing.
In addition, as image data is created, updated, and deleted, free track pools become fragmented or separated from one another. Thus, the storage device requires a seek-time on storing the image data in the above mentioned recording media. It sometimes becomes impossible to record the image data consisting of a plurality of frames due to the occurrence of the seek-time.
In order to overcome the above mentioned problems, a solution is to temporary store or "buffer" data in a buffer capable of storing data during interruption of access for a few seconds. However, this requires a large amount of memory resources.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to increasing a buffering capacity with the existing memory resources, thereby effectively carrying out digitizing processing of the image data.